Tale about Four Kingdoms
by QUEEN EMPATH
Summary: AU Prince Harry of Gryffindor is all set to take his father's place as the new king. with love of his life lady Hermione by his side. but soon the young king will find out, that the path to kingship isn't child's play
Tale About Four Kingdoms.

Disclaimer- Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowlings .

Author's note- I got idea for this story while watching Game of Thrones. I'll write this story and It's a Whole New Journey side by side. don't worry I'm going to abandon any of my fics

Each kingdom of Hogwarts are going to have their owns sets of deities and religion. Like game of thrones. Some have common religion with other kingdoms. Some have different. Please R&R

 _ **Deities of Gryffindor**_

 _The golden lion of Gryffindor ( worshipped by commoners)_

 _Merlin the great sorcerer ( worshipped by the nobles of Gryffindor)_

 _God of fire ( Worshipped by Gypsies)_

 _ **Deities of Ravenclaw**_

 _The wise owl of wisdom ( worshipped by the majority of kingdom)_

 _Merlin the Great Sorcerer_

 _Wind Goddess_

 _ **Deity of Hufflepuff**_

 _Mother goddess of earth_

 _ **Deities of Slytherin**_

 _The Silver Serpent ( Worshipped by the royal family and nobles of Slytherin)_

 _Lord of Darkness (Voldemort)- not a common deity. Worshipped by only those who practice dark arts._

 _God of Water (worshipped by the commoners)_

Summary- Kingdom AU. Magic exist . Prince Harry of Gryffindor is all set to take his father's place as the new king, with the love of his life lady Hermione by his side. But soon the young king will find out, that the path to kingship isn't child's play.

Warnings- Character bashing, ooc ness, polygamy ( two wives no harem)

Chapter 1 The Beginning

It was a very joyous day in the Kingdom of Gryffindor. Everyone was happy. After all, it was Prince Harry's eighteenth birthday and also his coronation. The Prince was loved by everyone. The Gryffindor kingdom was ruled by the Potter monarchs. Who were believers of magic. Like half of the population of Gryffindor. After the mysterious deaths of King James and Queen Lily. The kingdom was ruled by the council of ministers till Prince Harry's coronation.

Harry woke up, rubbing his eyes. He knew that Dumbledore and other ministers were expecting him. But he can't help it . he was feeling sleepy. He couldn't wait to see his love, his Hermione.

"Neville"! Harry called his childhood friend and attendant. His room's door opened and a shy looking boy entered.

"You called me, your Grace"? Neville asked bowing his head. Harry just rolled his eyes.

"Neville. How many times, I've tell you . Its Harry not your Grace or your Highness or any of that. I called you, to know about Hermione. I didn't see her after our ceremony at the Temple of the Golden Lion"? Harry asked Neville. Who looked unsure.

"your Gra- I mean Harry, I don't think it's a good idea. Dumbledore and other council member won't be happy about your and Hermione's secret marriage. They won't accept her as your wife or the queen. because she isn't a noblewoman". Neville told the prince.

"Don't worry Neville. Tonight, I'm going to be the king. Then the council will definitely accept my decision of marrying my love. You know, My mother was a commoner too". Harry told Neville. Who wasn't convinced.

At the throne room. Dumbledore was engrossed in a conversation with other council members. About Harry's coronation.

"I hope Harry won't make the same mistake his father made many years ago. We have to find a princess or a noblewoman for him" Alastor Moody said.

"I agree with you Alastor. We have two choices. Luna of Ravenclaw or Susan of Hufflepuff". Dumbledore suggested.

"Aren't those Lovegoods of Ravenclaw bit insane. I blame inbreeding" Moody interjected.

"ALASTOR! That's so absurd "! Minerva McGonagall exclaimed. She couldn't believe Moody could think like this. The other minsters were talking just then, Severus Snape entered the throne room with a scroll in his hand. He looked worried.

"Albus look. What I received" Snape said handing the scroll to Dumbledore. Dumbledore opened the scroll. On its top there was the Royal seal of Slytherin. Dumbledore frowned. It was a wedding invitation. In the center of scroll, written in bold letters was

 _ **Prince Draco of Slytherin**_

 _ **Weds**_

 _ **Princess Luna of Ravenclaw**_

"A wedding invitation, a fucking invitation. I swear Albus, those Slythrins are trying to take revenge for what happened nineteen years ago. They knew today was our prince's coronation and we're looking for a suitable bride for our future king" Moody said angrily.

"Don't worry Alastor . We still have the Hufflepuff Princess. we'll visit Hufflepuff after Harry's coronation" Dumbledore assured. Albus remembered very well, what happened nineteen years ago.

King James was betrothed to Princess Amethyst of Slytherin. Sister of king Lucius. Amethyst was in love with James but James fell in love with a commoner girl named Lily. James broke his betrothal with Amethyst to marry Lily. Heartbroken by James's action. Amethyst committed suicide by stabbing herself. King Lucius blamed James and his people for his sisters death. From that day, relations between Slyrherin and Gryffindor soured. Dumbledore promised himself. That he won't let Harry to make the same mistake as his father did.

Page Break

Harry's coronation went smoothly without any hitch. Harry's godfather Lord Sirius Black placed the crown on Harry's head. While Sir Remus Lupin handed him the sward of Gryffindor. Which was a legendry sward of Potter family. Harry waved at the cheering crowd. Who were happy for their king. There were loud roar of LONG LIVE THE KING! By the crowd. Finally Harry sat on his throne. He was ready to take his responsibility as the king.

"Your Majesty. There is an important thing we want to discuss with you" Moody told the young king.

"What is it minister Moody. Did Slytherin kingdom started war". Harry asked his ministers. He knew about the tension between the two Kingdoms.

"No sire. That's not the case. In fact, we're invited in the wedding of Prince Draco with Princess Luna. The matter, we wanted to discuss is regarding your marriage. We've already chosen a suitable bride for you. That is princess Susan of Hufflepuff". Dumbledore informed Harry. Who was horrified with this news.

"N- No! . I can't marry princess of Hufflepuff. Because I'm already married to someone else. I married Hermione in the Temple of the Golden Lion"

"WHAT"! Dumbledore bellowed. Other occupants of the room start whispering. While the other council member looked at each other with worry.

"Bring that girl here immediately" Moody instructed the hand maidens. Who quickly ran outside. Molly Weasley who was standing with other women fumed with jealousy. "Why is wasn't her daughter, with whom the king fell in love"? Molly thought.

After some time. Two hand maidens brought Hermione to the throne room. Hermione and Harry locked eyes for a moment then Hermione looked away. Moody approached Hermione and ask her.

"Tell me girl. Is it true, that you and the king are married"? Hermione looked into Moody's eyes and spoke clearly.

"yes it is true". Moody wasn't impressed with Hermione's straightforwardness at all. He glared at her.

"Tell me girl. What you did to the king. Bewitched him or something"? Moody spat. Harry who was watching everything. Had enough. He rose from he throne and stood between Hermione and a very angry looking Moody.

"Enough Moody! You have no right to insult my Queen. If you're abusing her. You're abusing your king as well". Harry said through clenched teeth.

"But sire . she only married you for the throne" Moody tried to reason but the young king didn't want listen anything. Dumbledore used a different method.

"Your Majesty please forgive Moody. He forgot his place. We accept your marriage with lady Hermione. But there a little problem. You see lady Hermione is the believer of the golden lion but we believe in the great sorcerer. you've to get married according to our customs too" Dumbledore said smoothly.

"Okay we don't have any problem with that" Harry told Dumbledore with smile. McGonagall led Hermione to her new rooms. While Harry started his meeting with the council.

At night Dumbledore was having meeting with some of his close associates. Moody was drinking whiskey. He glared at Dumbledore.

"Are you fucking insane Dumbledore. How can you accept that filth as the new queen" Moody asked. Dumbledore filled his glass with the amber liquid and took a long sip.

"Oh Alastor. You need to learn so many things. I only accepted that girl to keep Harry on our side. Do you want to spend rest of your life in prison. Do you think, I'll let a women ruin the plan we made many years ago. James escaped our trap but I won't let Harry escape" Dumbledore said with twinkling eyes. His other companions just smirked.

On the other side of palace. Harry was very happy. After all, he made a good decision as a king. Harry went to sleep. Thinking about his bright future. Unknown to the fact that those who claim to be his well wisher were his biggest enemy.

Page Break

At the Slytherin Kingdom. Prince Draco was in bed with his mistress Astoria. Who was playing with his hair.

"Why are you marrying that Ravenclaw princess. I thought you loved me"? Astoria demanded. Draco just huffed.

"I'm marrying that princess, Only because father said Slytherin needs an heir" Draco told Astoria in a bored voice. Astoria looked offended.

"I can give you an heir too. So why that Luna Lovegood" Astoria asked with jealousy evident in her voice. She knew that, the Ravenclaw princess was very beautiful. Draco was fed up of Astoria's antics.

"I said heir not a bastard. For the last time I'm telling you Astoria, my marriage with princess Luna is just a political compromise. it's you, whom I truly love. she'll be the queen of Slytherin but you'll be the queen of my heart". Draco lied. He was getting bored of Astoria. He just wanted to get rid of her. His upcoming marriage gave him the golden opportunity.

"What if she find out about us "? Astoria asked again. To which Draco replied.

"Don't worry my love. She won't even take a single breath without my permission" After hearing Draco's response, Astoria was very pleased. Draco fell asleep with Astoria. Thinking about his future bride. He couldn't wait to have her.


End file.
